ZEXAL (power)
"The ZEXAL is legendary power that once was able to saved my world" — Astral to Yuma in "Hunting Down The Hunter, Part 2". ZEXAL is a miraculous power that Yuma Tsukumo and Astral use in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. According to The Door, It has power to turn darkness into light. It combines both Yuma and Astral in ZEXAL Morph as one being. While being used, User is able to perform Shining draw creating ZW Monsters that have the exact necessary effect to deal with situations the power was called for. Such power can only be used in a pseudo-space condition that mimics alternate dimensions, such as inside the Emperor's Key or Sphere Field. However, Yuma and Astral use it again to defeat Vector in the basement of Heart Tower; an area that is not in an alternate dimension (however both the Sphere field and a portal to the Astral world were close by, which may have been enough for it to work anyway). During this instance, they could not float around and merely had to walk, like a normal human. Abilities ZEXAL Morph ZEXAL combines both Yuma and Astral like Xyz Summon called ZEXAL Morph. During this time, Yuma and Astral are clocked by aura: Yuma with Red mist and Astral with Blue mist. doing ZEXAL Morph.]] The two come together overlay themselves same way as monsters are overlaid during an Xyz Summon combining there soul together. When the combination was completed, Yuma appearance completely changed, as he was wearing an armor that gave him a golden aura, and had given him golden hair and one golden and one red eye. In this form, Astral is sharing his body while Yuma have complete control. Shining Draw ZEXAL allows Yuma and Astral to perform the "Shining Draw" create "ZW" monsters exactly need effect to deal with situations the power was called for such as "Unicorn Spear" negated the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes" during the Battle Phase, allowing "Utopia Ray" to fight it during Yuma and Astral's Duel with Kite. During Yuma's Duel with Trey, "Phoenix Bow" presented a way to deal damage to Trey which was nearly impossible due to the effects of "Chronomaly Atlandis". Yuma is able to call upon "ZW" for himself to use, as when he called upon "Lightning Blade", so that he could anchor himself and Vetrix to the walls of the Sphere Field in order to avoid being absorbed into the core. History When Emperor's Key was neutralized after what was happening outside with Shark and Orbital 7 battling for it. Inside the Key, Astral was circled by "Numbers" hears a voice saying that the promised time has come to obtain ZEXAL, a power which can turn all the darkness into light." while searching for Astral, Yuma's Deck Case starts glows and was brought to The Door. It tells Yuma about "ZEXAL," and Yuma is returned. While Astral was Dueling Kite and was fading, whispering Yuma's name. Yuma enters the computer chamber, and Astral sheds a tear. The Emperor's Key reacts, and bursts with light, breaking the glass that surrounded it. The Key moves to Yuma, and sent him back to The Door. The Door opens, and Yuma telepathically talks to Astral asking for his condition, and Astral tells him it isn't too well. Yuma talked to him about ZEXAL, Yuma then runs through the door, of the edge of a dark cliff, and becomes cloaked in the red light that also appears during an Xyz Summon. .]]Astral cloaks himself too, and Yuma, saying he does 'kattobingu' through ZEXAL Morph. Kite shocked watches the light strike down on the structure. Yuma then materializes, wearing a red armor, the black part of his hair changed into gold, the D-Gazer on his face, and a green stripe on his face. Yuma, startled, asks if this is him, and he hears Astral's voice, saying it is also him. Using its power, Yuma can perform a Shining Draw and create "ZW" monsters. He obtained "ZW - Unicorn Spear" to help "Utopia Ray" defeat Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" forcing him to activate a face-down card that ends the duel in a draw and prompts him to retreat allowing Yuma and Astral to reclaim the Emperor's Key." The power was later used in Yuma's Duel against Trey in gateway to Barian World. After combining with Astral, Yuma drew "ZW - Phoenix Bow" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray" to destroy "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", allowing Yuma to defeat Trey which prompted him to leave "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" and "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" for them, as well as the final Heart Piece needed to compete in the World Duel Carnival semi-finals." tp save himself and Vetrix.]] The power was again called upon during Yuma's Duel against Vetrix. After combining, Yuma drew "ZW - Lightning Blade" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray", preparing to retaliate against "Heraldry God"." He later acquired "ZW - Tornado Bringer" and combined it with "ZW - Lightning Blade" to create the first "ZW" Xyz Monster "ZW - Lion Arms to negate the effects of "Heraldry God" and destroy it, allowing Yuma and Astral to win the Duel and giving Yuma the title of Duel Champion." .]] During the final Duel against Vector and Dr. Faker, the power was utilized again. Yuma drew "ZW - Ultimate Shield" and activated its first effect to return "Utopia Ray", "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" back to the field. He equips "Ultimate Shield" to "Utopia Ray" and strengthens its DEF with "Xyz Unity" to transfer all 3 Xyz Monsters' DEF to the ATK of "Utopia Ray" and sending it to attack "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". Triggering the other effect of "Ultimate Shield" negates the effect of "Heart-eartH" that would inflict effect damage, letting "Utopia Ray" destroy it and win the Duel. This frees Dr. Faker from Barian's possession and temporarily ends the threat to the Astral World." Trivia *This is the second game mechanic used to fuse two characters into one; the first one would be Jaden Yuki using "Super Polymerization" to fuse with Yubel, though the second instance is not as permanent. References Category:Abilities